Harry finding love
by lilaznboy
Summary: Harry had defeated Voldemort, yet he failed to find true love. He will hunt the only remaining Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sry for the wait i will update ASAP
1. prologue

A/N: i don't own anything... okay?

* * *

Harry Potter, everybody knew Harry Potter. He was the boy who lived. He was the hero of the wizarding world. He was adored and 

talked about. True to his words, Harry never returned to Hogwarts. He spent the next two years seeking out and destroying the remaining

Horcruxes of Voldermort. Three days before his 19th birthday he had successfully killed Voldermort with the help of Ron and Hermione.

The funny thing is the "war" never came. It neither was glorious nor was worth remembering. It had been him and Voldermort, one on

one, in a dark graveyard. Killing Voldermort had been an anti-climax. There was no dramatic music, no slow motion. Voldermort just fell

to the ground, his face was emotionless, and there wasn't the cliché of agony or fear.

Harry was given Order of Merlin First Class, given the honor of being the youngest member of the International Confederation of

Wizards. The ministry had given him enough gold that Harry do not have to work for the next three lifetimes. He is even on a friggin'

chocolate frog card. Everybody told him that Dumbledore would have been proud of him. Harry knew otherwise. Dumbledore often

preached of love, of happiness in love. Harry did not love anybody; of course he loved Hermione and Ron, but it was a different kind of l

ove. Harry sent most of the Death Eaters to jail, except for two… Wormtail and Bellatrix. Harry knew Bellatrix had created Horcruxes

(two of them) he already destroyed one and is looking for the last one before confronting her. This is his quest….

* * *

Who is Ginny? She was the girlfriend of Harry Potter. She was one of the most sought after of her time; everybody knew that, even 

Harry. Ginny knew Harry cared… somehow. Killing a person does change you. Harry was somewhat dark and cold towards her. Either

that or is the fact that she was currently dating the famed playboy, Dean Thomas. Whatever, she didn't care (maybe). The trio was

coming to the Burrow soon.

* * *

Review please. 


	2. The truth hurts

Not mine, don't take legal actions against me...

* * *

"OY GINNY, WE ARE HERE… HELLLLLO!" Ron shouted as came into the Burrow. Harry wished he hadn't. He wasn't ready to meet Ginny. He wasn't ready to have to accept the fact Ginny moved on. Harry knew he can only blame himself. Harry, unlike Ron and Hermione, wasn't looking for a relationship right now. Ron and Hermione had gotten together like everybody said. Harry took a moment to study Ron: he hadn't changed much. He still had his boyish attitude and careless way of life.

"Jeez, Ron I am not deaf. Ok? You don't have to goddamn scream," Ginny came in, beautiful as ever. She had changed, Harry mused, she got more mature and her overall sexiness skyrocketed

"Hi little sis," Ron said with a wide grin, "Where is mum and dad?"

"They are visiting Charlie in Romania," Ginny answered, "They assumed that we are mature enough with the possible exception of… you." Harry sniggered, Ron punched him.

Harry gaped; no it can't be, as Dean came down the stairs.

Dean smirked ever so slightly at Harry, "Hi Ron, Hermione, and our hero… Harry. How are y'all doing?"

"Um… Pardon me for being straightforward… Why the hell are you in my house?" Ron said.

"Ginny invited me over… see such big house and only little Ginny. It could get little boring," Dean said, without missing a beat.

"But now?"

"But now it is not so boring… you know?"

"No, I don't know," was Ron's cold reply.

"Oh.. you know like talking… flying around. Etc…"

Ron had to ask, "Where are you sleeping? 'Cause if it is the twins' room… oh man."

Dean shifted very uncomfortably so Ginny answered, "In my room."

Ron looked both embarrassed and pissed off, "Have you two… um…"

Ginny said, "Yea we had sex."

"WHAT?"

"Oh by the way, we are engaged"

* * *

AN: review... 


	3. Revege iz sweet

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my soul, which my swap for a piece of gum. _**

* * *

"SAY WHAT?" surprisingly, it was Harry.  
"What Harry, you miss me? You have NO idea what I had to go through after you ditched me." 

Harry's face turned crimson, rivaling the Ron's face; who was still in shock.

He was unable to speak intelligently, (then again, it is Ron we are talking about).

"You and Dean? Shagged? Engaged? What the bloody hell! Ginny you are only…"

"Eighteen. I am of age. This is the time when one makes one's own decision."

"ohh… harsh," everybody glared at Dean.

"Hey, while we are at it let's talking about someone else's love live shall we? Hey Ron, when was the last time you and Hermione had sex? Or are you not good enough and had to pay…"

BAM! The sound was followed by a "whoosh" and flapping of wings.

Ron's curse missed Ginny hitting Dean squarely in the face; he started to vomit slugs. Ron was hit by the famous (or rather infamous) Bat-Bogey hex. A faint, "Gerrofme," can be heard under the giant flapping god-know-what.

Suddenly, with a flash of light Ginny was hanging upside down in the air. Ron had mastered the Levicourpse spell well.

Hermione was going crazy, "Ginny, are you calling me a WHORE! You…" Hermione shot a jinx at Ginny, who muttered, "_Protego_." The jinx was deflected and hit Harry. Harry was thrown off his feet and landed a few feet away, "LEAVE meout of this," That request was rather hard, for within seconds, everyone was shooting or dodging spells.

("Gerroffme, Gerroffme!" "You calling me a whore, how dare you!"). It happed that Bill was having a bad day, and apparating in the burrow at this precise moment didn't help either. "Hi guys… What the…" he was cut off when no less than six jinxes, hexes, and curses hit him. Bill was knocked to ground with arms and legs paralyzed, sprouting fangs and tentacles, oh yea, while throwing up (to Ron's dismay) spiders. Bill looked extremely annoyed while muttering spells ,after all of his ill symptoms were gone he shouted, "_Immbolus!" _The four teenagers froze in place. "Now would somebody please explain to me WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?"

* * *

Few hours later the gang was flying to a place called Hangman's Shadow. Bill came home to inform them that some Aurors found Wormtail. Harry was shaking with excitement; he was finally ready to avenge his parents ("Sadly," he thought, "I am still not able to avenge Sirius").

**45 minutes later **

"Hello, Wormtail, fancy seeing you here," Harry said.

"Forgive me (sob, sob). I was only acting on You-Know-Who's order…"

Harry and the rest snorted. "Bullshit!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the filthy person.

"I promise to turn… to the good side, puh-leze! (Sob, sob)."

"_Mobilicorpus!" _Bill said, shooting invisible strings at Wormtail, tying him up.

BANG! "Wada fu…" BANG. Silvery light emitted from Harry's wand.

Wormtail, once again, tried to escape by transforming. Harry, expecting this, shot one of his many hexes at Wormtail.

Wormtail looked dead. His eyes were opened and unblinking, his body turned stiff and cold.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"A spell I learned from the Half-Blood prince, this spell acts like the demoentor's kiss, stripping away his completely worthless soul."

"But Harry-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I don't care. He deserved it, he deserved probably more."

Then,shocked everybody, including himself,kissed Ginny on lip, before mounting his broom and taking off.

* * *

**A/N: I made this chapter a tad bit longer than my previous two. R&R please. Thank you.**


	4. The fight

**Disclamier: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be too busy to write this fan fiction. So, no, I do not own Harry Potter. **

"For **the LAST** time, the kiss didn't mean anything!" Harry shouted at the Dean.

"How do I now? Why were you flirting with her?"

"I wasn't flirting! It was more of brotherly love!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Be reasonable Dean! She hates me."

"Reasonable be damned, Why did you kiss her?"

"It sort came, acci…"

"Don't tell it was an accident! People trip accidentally, people fell accidentally, you accidentally knock over something, YOU CAN"T GODDAMN KISS SOMEBODY'S GIRLFRIEND ACCIDENALLY!"

"Shut up Dean, or I'll hex you," Hermione said wearily, "While you were busy shouting Harry, did you _ever _think how Ginny feels?"

Dean, red faced, said, "Blimey, I forgot!" And he rushed out the room.

"Harry, if you still care about her that way, just talk to her, Harry."

"I don't-"

"Don't kid yourself; you still like her, a lot."

"Fine, I will say something or something."

Harry took a deep breath before knocking on Ginny's door. Dean was downstairs; a diversion Hermione thought of. "Come in," a voice said inside the room. Harry took another deep breath before slowly turning the doorknob and ventured in.

"Oh, it's you, the great prat who goes around snogging people before running off," Ginny said, coldly. "Ginny, you know why I— we need to break up."

"Yeah, the usual noble crap, the _saving people thing_, and the fact you might find somebody prettier while you were at it."

"Ginny, you know that's not true," Harry said, looking extremely sad and crestfallen. "Whatever you say Potter," Ginny said, still using the same icy voice.

SLAP!

"OW! Ginny, the thing is, I cared about you, too much," he paused, "and I still do."

"Damn it Harry! Why did you do it?"

"I…"

"Harry, it is not that I don't know that you like me. I am ENGAGED! Harry engaged."

"I realized that Ginny! I am not stupid!"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Get OUT! You slimy git!"

Harry ran out the room as fast as he can, ducking a blow from Dean as he passed him. Dean went into Ginny's room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey, honey, you feeling okay?"

"Yea Dean, I am fine."

"You sure?"

"YES. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ginny…" Dean said in a mockingly hurt voice, while giving her the puppy eye.

"Oh, stop it Dean. It's Harry; I don't know what the hell is wrong with that git."

"I know, honey, he is just a bastard okay? You don't see me going around kissing people's fiancé."

They talked for another half an hour, the entire topic being how Harry being a selfish bastard and so on.

* * *

"And then she called me a slimy git!" Harry said. He was talking to Hermione and Ron, "I mean, I know I have been selfish but does she have to compare me to Snape?"

"Point taken, the thing is, you are a selfish bastard—"

_"Ron!" _

"—to her point of view."

"Yes, Ron, I got that. You know what, I have taken enough of you time, goodnight."

_"Harry!" _

"That him be, Hermione, he will brood and he will be fine," Ron said, nibbling on Hermione's earlobe.

"Ron, stop that. He is your best mate, go talk him, you really need to—Ron!"

""He can go to hell, we got more important thing to do," Ron said, sucking on Hermione's collarbone.

Hermione pushed Ron away with one hand and said, "For that statement, I won't have sex with you for a month!"

_"Hermione!" _

"I will be in Percy's room, and don't even think about coming!" with that, Hermione stormed out of the room.

It was pretty uneventful the next day, unless you count Ron giving Hermione the puppy look. Harry avoided Ginny and Dean for pretty well the whole day. Ginny was still giving Harry the icy look that could've frozen hell thrice over. Then it was night.

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter is added becauseBaily's review. Baily thanx for the review, i didn't have time to write four chapter like you suggested, but i guess one is better than nothing. I also want to take the time to thanx all those who had reviewed, and hope those who didn't review, review.**


	5. Poor harry

**Disclamier: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be too busy to write this fan fiction. So, no, I do not own Harry Potter. **

Harry had Ron distract Dean, he really needed to talk to Ginny.

_Knock, Knock . _(Who's there? Lettuce. Lettuce who? Lettuce in and you'll know. A/N: Sorry, can't resist).

"If you are scar head, go away."

"Ginny, you've got to listen to me."

"No I don't"

"Listen, I know I am a selfish bastard that still cares about you, please what can a do to let you forgive me?"

Ginny opened the door to a crack and handed Harry small glass bottle.

"You want me to drink water?"

"No, you dimwit, it is Veritaserum."

"Oh," Harry took a gulp.

"Now answer me, did you really broke up with me because you really liked me and didn't want me hurt?"

"Yes,"

"Did you find other girls attractive during the hunt for Voldmort?  
"Yes, but none as attractive as you."

Ginny didn't know why she was suddenly blushing, "Would you go out with me if I broke up with Dean?"

"Yes,"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, very much,"

Ginny opened the door. She stared coldly at Harry a painful 5 seconds before hugging him.

"Oh, Harry, I missed you too, but I engaged now. I missed not being friends you, just because of my hot-head temper."

Why does fate have to be so cruel? Why is it that while they were hugging, Dean came into the room? When he saw what was presented in front of him, he lost it. Completely. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? Ginny what are you thinking?" Dean was distracted when a flash of fire materialized in front of Harry; a note dropped from the fire and Harry caught it. He read it for moment, before snapping his finger, the note caught on fire and burned to ashes before dropping on the floor.

"What the hell?"

"I found it, finally," Harry said. He added, after seeing the look on Ginny's face, "I found the Horcurxes. Come."

He, Ginny, and a confused and disgruntled Dean went to fire place, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

"I will be back soon," Harry was about to grab the floo powder when Ron grabbed his shoulder, "No mate, I—we (he added this when he saw the look on Hermione's face) are going with you. Bellatrix created a floo station for her Horcurxes?" Ron added out of curiosity. "One, if you want to come, then come. Two, you are the thickest person I have ever met, Ron; the place where Bellatrix hid her Horcurxes is extremely, I repeat extremely, dangerous. It could take a few days to check it out, before getting to the Horcurxes itself. I had a suspicion where Bellatrix hid it, so I took the liberty of renting a house near it. The floo is Potter's Hideout."

"I coming too, Harry," Ginny said, to her surprise, Harry simply nodded.

"Ginny why? Now I have to go because I don't trust you with _him!" _

"Dean! Really!"

Harry shook his head, entering the emerald flame, and muttered, "Potter's Hideout."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW. PLEASE!**


	6. The Hunt: Part 1 searching

**Disclamier: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be too busy to write this fan fiction. So, no, I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Blimey, Harry, this place is huge!" Ron said, after stepping in the house. 

"Yea, well, I do believe in comfort."

Soon they were joined by Ginny, Hermione, and Dean.

"Hey, Harry, where did Bellatrix hide her precious little Horcrux?"

"Rest, tomorrow will indeed be a long day."

_

* * *

"Aguamenti!" Harry whispered._

"ARRRRGH! I am being atta— oh it's you, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ronsaid, dripping wet. The rest doubled up with laughter. Harry smirked, "Rise and shine, princess, we are going do some early-morning diving. If I didn't wake you ass, it wouldn't be early anymore, would it?"

"Diving? Hey, nice one Harry, so we are actually on vacation!" SMACK! Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head, hard. "You dumb ass! Bellatrix hid her Horcrux in the ocean; we need to dive to retrieve it." "Ahhh…"

So they head to beach, blah, blah, blah.

Finally they reach Harry's boat. "We be going out, kind of far today, so please be careful"

"Harry, who sent you that note you, got yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"Kinda' hard to explain; you see when I first suspect this was the place where Bellatrix hid her Horcrux, I cast an aurora of sensitive magic," he took a breath, "the thing is, Bellatrix learn the hard one that her Horcrux can be destroyed without noticing, so she had to check on it once so often. She bond the Horcrux using an advance dark magic, once in a while, she can say the incantation and she will know if the Horcrux is safe or not," another pause, "when she does that, it sent a signal to the place where the Horcrux is hidden; my aurora can detect that and sent a notice to me."

"Bloody brilliant Harry," Ron said.

"We are here; does everybody know the Bubble-Head charm?" Harry said.

When his passenger all nodded he said, "Good, now follow me, wands out, there bound to be foul creatures around here. Do **not **go exploring on your own, that means you too, Dean," Harry added, looking at Dean's face, "everyone ready? Good." With that he brought his wand up and muttered, "_Bubblio Headlius_" **(A/N: I don't know the spell, I am not a wizard.)** and dived in.

Almost immediately they were ambushed by kappas and grindylows. "_Relashio!_ _Relashio! Incedio!_ Damn! Too many, divide and conquer!" Harry shouted. Kappas and grindylows were attacking them mercilessly; some looked extremely annoyed at the brunt mark on their skin. "Ginny and Dean take left. Ron, Hermione, you two take right. I will go through the middle, meet at the bottom. **GO!**" Harry shouted, with sound of urgency on his last word. Harry was still shooting boiling water in every direction as fast as he could, which isn't fast enough. _Shit, _he thought, _wait I got it! _He turned around, pointed his wand at the lot of monsters and shouted, "_IMMBOLUS PATRANO!_" A weird huge bowl shaped blue light shot out of Harry's wand. Any creature that is inside the bowl or touched by it immediately froze. The remaining swan away, looking scared.

"Well done, Harry," Hermione said when the gang reached the bottom. The bottom was full of cracks and fissures. Harry held up his finger, indicating silence. He swan down and felt every fissure on the bottom with his wand. He suddenly stopped at one of the widest fissure; it was barely ten inches wide and a yard long. He muttered several spells; he quickly stopped after the Reducto curse, which caused a mild earthquake. He noticed something and quickly yelled out to Hermione, "Hermione, here is Ancient Rune markings on the side, quick translate!" Hermione immediately swan over, "(_Lumos) _Come hither, but no more. If enter you must, be warned. Only the purest liquid shall grant you your wish."

"Purest? Purest? Hmm… What would Bellatrix consider pure liquid?" Ron wondered aloud. "What would Bellatrix… That's Ron, ingenious, the only pure Bellatrix would think of is pure _blood._ It's a play on words. Pureblood are _pure,_ blood is a _liquid_, so…" "We need blood from a pureblooded," Hermione finished for Harry while looking at Ron. "Oh, hell, I'll do it," with that Ron picked up a sharp rock and slashed his arm. Harry suddenly gasped in horror and tried to cover the wound, yet some blood already floated up. "Ron, you thick prat; one, the blood goes upward and outward! How are you going to get it to the fissure? Two, we are in the Pacific Ocean!"

"Yea, so?'

Hermione gasped in realization, "The Pacific Ocean is infested with sharks! They can smell bloody from nearly three miles away!"

Already, they heard thrashing of the water.

_"Shhhhiiiiiiiiittttttttt" _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: To review or notto reiview, that is the question. Please review. Please. **


	7. The Hunt:Part 2 failure

**Disclamier: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be too busy to write this fan fiction. So, no, I do not own Harry Potter. **

"Shit. Damn. Fuck. Bugger!"

"Ron, that's not helping,"

They were surrounded by sharks, thirty-three, if anybody cares to count. Yes, they were in deep shit. "Hey, Harry, use that immbolus spell of yours!"

"Can't Ron, the spell drain your magic like crazy, I can only do it once a day, after three months of training."

"Damn!"

"Do something, anybody! Help! _Impedimenta! Stupefy!_" Ginny cried out in vain. The spell had no effect on the shark; Hermione muttered something about having Titans in their blood. Two of the sharks decided to stop circling and went attacking Ginny, "Dean, help!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Dean shouted; everybody turned and glared at him. Amazingly, that spell actually worked. The two sharks shot out of the water, rose 12 feet above the water, before falling down with a humongous**_ SPLASH_**! "What the hell?" The two sharks fainted. "Okay, so the levitation spell it is!" yelled Ron. "Windergar garrrr…" all of a sudden, all their bubble helmets disappeared. "Gar Gar blah! (We are doomed!)" Harry suddenly screwed his face in concentration, and then all the sharks vanished. Harry gestured the surface. Everybody swam up to the boat.

"Harry, (pant pant) mate, what did you do?" Ron asked

'Oh, Ron, you are so hopeless, apparently Harry did a nonverbal spell," Hermione said.

"Yep, Evanesco does seem to do the trick," Harry answered with a smile, "listen, lets go back to the house and think of plan. We can tackle it tomorrow."

"So, I think we should just stick bomb and sit back and relax," Dean said, earning him the glare from everybody, again. "What's a bomb?" Ron asked, look curious. "Oh, never mind, Ron, personally I think we should go to Hogwarts and do some research in the library."

"Brilliant idea, Hermione!"

CRACK!

"Ow. What the hell?" Ron apparently tried to apparate into Hogwarts. It wasn't a pretty sight. He only had an arm and his head in the house. "Ron, just when I thought you reached the capacity of stupid things you can do in one day, I proved wrong. We knew that we can't apparte into Hogwarts, for what? Six years?" Harry said slightly amused. "Harry this isn't funny!" "Okay," Harry waved his wand and Ron was himself again.

"Floo, anyone?"

It was late, but Harry was still poring over the massive amounts of books they had checked out (a favor thanks to Madam Pince). It didn't help with a over-excited Hermione on the loose ( "Ohh, this would help. Hey, this too, now we can't forget about those! Harry watch where you are going, ahhh, check this out too, it may be helpful."). _Shit,_ Harry thought, _it's goddamn _ _three o'clock__ and I have yet to find something useful._ He was drowning in his thought when he heard a soft thump behind him. Harry, bewildered, looked behind him, "Oh, hi, Ginny. Can't sleep?"

"Something like that, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not, I'd love some company."

They sat there for long time in silence; Harry thought he'd break the silence when he heard a soft sob. "Ginny, are you alright?"

"Yes, Harry, give me a…a," it was very hard for her to continue due to the fact that she was now sobbing uncontrollably. Then without warning Ginny threw herself at Harry, into to an awkward kind of hug.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry, I am terribly sorry. I am acting like Cho now," Ginny made a feeble attempt to smile.

"Ginny, it's ok, you can cry, it's ok Ginny," Harry said patting Ginny on the back, "tell me what's wrong."

"It's Dean," she began angrily, "He is an insensitive sex-obsessed git!"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Every time he says something to me it is _always _about sex! Whether is about a new position he read about, or this weird Tantric sex!"

"Ginny, I want to listen to you, but that is too much info!"

"Right, sorry, he doesn't give a damn what I am feeling, all he cares about is _sex_," she said, still sobbing madly.

"Ginny, what you need is some sleep," said Harry.

"I am NOT going back in there!" Ginny said angrily, gesturing to the room she and Dean shared.

"Hold my arm," Harry said, smiling.

CRACK!

They were back at Harry's room.

"You should be comfortable here, I will just conjure up another bed," Harry said. Harry was about to wave his wand when Ginny grabbed him. "I was wondering, if I could sleep with you tonight," Ginny said, blushing furiously, "oh no, don't get the wrong idea," Ginny added quickly.

"But you are an engaged woman!"

"Not if I threw the engagement ring in his face," Ginny said, smiling more confidently now. Harry chuckled quietly, and climb on bed. The last thing Ginny remembered was snuggling up against Harry and Harry hugging her closer to him. Oh, how warm and nice his arm felt.


	8. The Hunt:Part 3 entering

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine, not mine. JK Rowling's

A/N:Sry that i haven't upload in such a loooong time. I hate school and Algebra II deserves to die

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The love of his life is now sleeping peacefully beside him. His mind wandered miles away as he gently stroked the

beautiful face. Harry closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. He wanted to savor this peaceful moment. _It is almost a cliché, _Harry mused, _how I want time to stop and let me be at _

_peace with the one thing that makes my life worth living. _He looked absentmindedly at Ginny and her fiery red hair. _Yes, she is beautiful. _He reached out, tucking a wisp of the

pretty red hair behind Ginny's head. _There, _he thought, _now she looks perfect. _Harry simply sat on the bed for a few minutes. It seemed eternity to him. The house was quiet, not

even a creak in the stairs was heard. For the briefest moment, Harry thought time had indeed stopped but….

BANG!

"HIYA! Harry WAKE UP! What the…" Ron burst in the room, ever so tactfully.

"Why is my sister in your bed? My GOD! You didn't have, you know…"

"No, we did not have sex. F.Y.I your sister is in my bed because…er…." Quite frankly, Harry wasn't 100 sure how to explain this…comprising situation. The red hair girl stirred

ever so slightly. Harry was shocked that Ron's outburst did not wake her up.

"Ron look, drop it for now, okay?" Harry said.

\"Sure mate," Ron said not too sarcastically. Harry swore he saw a flicker of a smirk.

* * *

They were on the boat again. This time they were ready to tackle the problem they faced. Really, the solution was rather simple, Harry could've kicked himself. A single blood ice

cube lay before them; all they need to do was to stick in the fissure, cover it with a tarp-like thing, apply a simple heating charm, and bang. And was exactly what they did. (Note

that they still include thy bastard Dean because he is such supportive friend, also note the sarcasm). The fissure began to open wide and the gang slipped in.

* * *

It took a moment as gravity did its job, with a few ow's from Ron.

"Aright," Harry said, "wands up, dear little Bella bound to have something rather unpleasant"

They were in some kind of underwater cave; they followed the only path that leads. Ron tripped. _Funny_, Harry thought,_we are walking a perfectly flat ground and Ron's _

_shoelaceis not untied, yet he still manages to trip_. _Wait, why is it perfectly flat in a friggin' cave? _

Alarms went off in Harry's head. He glimpsed at his left side and…

"_**DUCK!" **_

Harry dropped on the ground on instinct. BANG! A sound gunshot was heard.

Wait, it was a gun shot.

A lead bullet whizzed past Harry's ear and headed straight at…

* * *

A/N: Like my little cliff? well, review and tell me what you think. TT 


	9. The Hunt:Part 4 Getting Closer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, and a quote in there isn't mine either, it came from Ghost in the Shell 2: Innonce, but i changed it a bit

THE STORY:

* * *

Ron dropped to the ground withering in pain. Harry quickly performed a calming charm on Ron, before turning to see their attacker. There stood a dead man, possibly a muggle,

holding a Glock 9mm. It wasn't your normal Inferi. This one looks like a puppet. His head bending slightly to the left, his elbows were lifted upward, and his forearms bent down in

a very unnatural angle; his feet not touching the ground. His face was extremely disturbing, it wasn't filled with fear; it was completely blank, free of emotion. His eyes opened wide,

mouth slightly open. Flaming words lashed in the air:

"Life of a human,

is like a marionette dancing on a table,

cut their strings and lines,

they easily crumble,

I am the puppeteer,

and you are the puppet."

Indeed, just as Harry finished the last line, the dead body fell limp on the floor. Disregarding it for the now, he turned his attention to Ron. Ron's breathing calmed a little, thanks to

Harry's calming charm. Harry bent down to examine the wound; the bullet shattered Ron's left ribcage. By Harry's observations, it missed the lungs by a small margin. Ginny

immediately tried to heal the opening, only to be stopped by Harry.

"Wait, the bullet is still in him, if we don't remove it first, Ron will die of lead poisoning," Harry explained, "Sorry mate, but it's gonna sting quite a bit."

Ron nodded; his face was deadly pale.

"Right, Hermione, Dean, hold him," Harry pointed his wand directly at the opening, _"Accio bullet."_

Pain shot up Ron's spine as the lead bullet snaked its way out of him. He gasped loudly, his eyes widened in pain. The bullet shot out him, Harry caught the bullet single-handedly.

Harry threw the lead ball carelessly behind him. With a few waves of his wand, Ron's breathing slowed to a light pant and eventually fainted.

"What happened?" cried Hermione.

"His body needs to shut up a bit to compensate the lost of blood and the shock," Harry explained, "Hermione, you stay behind, take care of him. Me, Dean, and Ginny will move on."

"Dean, Ginny, and_** I**, _Harry," Hermione said, nodding, and smiling weakly.

Harry smiled back, "Come on, onward."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"It's dark in here," Ginny complained. The trio wandered down the (only) path and it turned into a darkened tunnel.

Harry sighed, "_Lumos_."

Both Dean and Ginny followed the suit. Light surrounded them, looking ahead…

"ARRRRRGH!" Ginny screamed.

In front the trio, blocking their way, was another dead body. The same look of a puppet and flaming words lashed in the same manner but this one said:  
"Bravery of a human,

combined with one's lust for revenge,

is like a timed bomb,

waiting to explode,

releasing the inferno of hell,

while the shell that produced such power

shall be destroyed,

forever lost to the world that surrounded them.

you hold such a power,

blinded by your ambitions,

will destroy everything,

but me."

"BELLATRIX! I don't have time for your senseless mind games," Harry shouted in fury, "DAMN YOU, **_XPLODIXUS FERINO!"_**

The words disappeared; the dead exploded, and then caught on fire. Harry eyes burned with images of Bellatrix's taunting face.

"Harry calm _down" _Ginny said, soothingly.

Harry took a few deep breath before nodding slightly, "right, I am calmed, now let's go destroy that cursed Horcrux!"

Dean hastily waved his wand, putting out the fire before continuing on.

After a while, they reached a clear opening with the stone ceiling much higher than usual; in the middle was a tall stone podium, floating above it was a golden skull.

"There! The Horcrux is right there!" Dean cried excitedly.

"Yes, I suppose, it.—Dean what the hell are you—STOP!" Harry bellowed.

Dean ran into the opening towards the podium. Suddenly strings shot from the ceiling and coiled around Dean's elbows, neck, and waist. Dean was lifted up in the air, for a brief

second, struggled before falling limp. The effect of this was just like the dead bodies they had seen before

* * *

Well? what do you think? Review! 


	10. The Hunt:Part 5 Torture

Disclaimer: Not mine... etc...

A/N: This chapter is very dark and have stronger sexual and violence than previous chapters.

* * *

"What the fuck?" was Harry's initial reaction. Then came something he never felt before… fear. It wasn't what had happened to Dean that scared him, hell, he wasn't even scared of the damn cave; he was scared because, for the first time in his live, he was totally powerless to do anything.

Harry felt Ginny hugging his arm, for protection and guidance. Harry knew that Ginny expected him to do something, but he didn't know what to do. He gripped his wand harder, as if it will offer him a clue, a hint, anything.

Once again fiery writings appeared:

"The clock is ticking,

Hell is waiting

For you to unleash,

Battle me, don't hold back,

For I cannot be destroyed,

The harder you try,

The weaker you will become,

And the stronger I will be."

Harry did not anticipated what happened next. The golden skull turned to face him, the skull's mouth opened and spoke, "You who have found this place must be Harry Potter, for no other can achieve this feat. I am the Horcrux you seek. Come forward, there are no more traps." Harry stared at the skull, hesitated.

"Don't do it Harry it's a trap!' Ginny warned.

Yes, Harry thought, it was a trap but I have no other choice.

Harry took a step forward…

The world vanished before his very eye. The cave swirled beneath him, darkness surrounded him. He was lost in the eternal blackness, with no sense of gravity or the lack of it.

"Ginny?' Harry shouted loudly, no one answered him but his own eerie echo. The golden skull appeared in front of him. Harry, mystified, lifted his hand and extended his arm until tip of his wand was millimeters away from it. He knew he shouldn't touch but it was like a dream or nightmare he cannot control. The tip of his wand barely scraped the forehead of the skull; the skull disappeared momentarily, then it morphed into a shape of a human.

Harry squinted at the blurry image; it slowly sharpened. Harry saw the man and took an involuntary step backward, his eyes widened in disbelief.

The man was Sirius Black. Except it wasn't him, his eyes was cold and cruel, the face was gaunt and extremely pale, his body gave a deathly aura. Black stared at Harry, not once blinking. Harry wanted to scream, wanted to run, and wanted to kill, anything but standing here. Black's blue lip parted and spoke the words Harry had nightmares about, his voice booming, "It was you who murdered me. It was you who led me to my death." As he spoke, his face was emotionless.

The face morphed once again into Albus Dumbledore, again without life and full of death and he too spoke, "You killed me. You forced me to drink the cursed potion. You killed me… murderer."

Harry was now panting heavily, his wand hung loosely on his fingertips. He can't move, tears washed his face. Stop it… I'll do anything, let it stop, please, Harry thought, barely taking in any air.

The figure changed again. A very naked Ginny appeared in front of Harry, she was deathly pale. Harry was not slightly aroused by this. He was shivering for some reason. A hooded figure emerged behind Ginny. The figure roughly pushed Ginny on her hands and knees and started to rape her.

"No…" Harry wasn't sure whether he had spoken out loud or merely thinking.

Ginny's mouth let loose moans of pleasure.

Harry's hand tightened his grip on his wand once again.

The figure pulled back his hood.

Harry raised his wand, aiming at the figure.

Harry almost dropped it again... seeing the man.

The man was none other than Voldermort himself.

Voldermort pulled out a long knife.

Harry once again raised his wand.

Voldermort held the knife ever so close to Ginerva's throat. He then slowly traced the blade on Ginny, crimson blood spilled from her throat.

"NOOO… AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed.

And let was when Harry fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about super slow update but... nevertheless i did. Review! 


	11. The Hunt:Part 6 More Torture

Harry Potter is not mine... etc...etc...

* * *

Let be a nightmare, let be dream, let it a vision, Harry begged in his mind, is not real, it can't be. His eyes were closed, he did not want to open them, fearing what had happened was real 

"Harry…" a voice called.

The voice was hardly audible to him. Harry's head was aching so bad that he didn't even want to know what the hell is/was going on.

"Harry…"

Even with his aching head, he could tell that it wasn't Ginny, as he had hoped. Nothing can be worse, right, Harry thought, okay 1, 2, 3

He opened his eyes. He almost shut them immediately seeing the face of Dumbledore but something caught his eyes. This Dumbledore was filled with kindness and had a peaceful look about his face; hell, he was even smiling.

"Professor, is that you…"

The old man chuckled slightly, "The one and only, Harry."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.

"No, I have come to you to offer guidance in a form of memory and can only come if you really needed it," was the old man's answer.

"Help me Professor. I don't know what to do, tell me."

"Harry, I can only tell suggestions, the journey is up to you."

"Huh?"

"Remember Harry, it was your ability to love that separate you from Voldermort. It wasn't your ability to hate, to kill, to fear, or to be angry."

Harry was tired of the blabbering old man, "What the hell do you mean?"

Dumbledore smirked, "How the hell am I suppose to know, I am a crazy old (not mentioning dead) man, remember?"

Harry stared.

"Love, Harry, is my only advice. You get into this by yourself, you can yourself out... so long, my friend," with that Dumbledore vanished.

* * *

Ginny was scared. After all, Harry had disappeared before her, what more, the skull had disappeared too. She knew she had two choices, either turn back and find Ron and Hermione, or walk forward in to god knows what. Her logic told her turn back, her common sense told her to go back, her heart told herto go forward. 

"Screw my common sense and logic," Ginny said aloud and took a step forward.

* * *

"Hermione, that hurts like hell… what the hell are you doing?" Ron whined. 

"Stop being a pansy Ron," Hermione said annoyed, "I am running checks on you to make sure you are alright, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Pity the patient if you ever become a healer," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron, you shouldn't mumble, I can't understand a thing you said," Hermione said, purposely poking Ron with her wand with more force than required.

Ron winced, "I said you're a beautiful witch. Now stop it," Hermione couldn't help but smirking.

"Do you think Harry and them are alright?" Hermione said.

"Honestly woman, Harry is fine," Ron said.

"Hmm… I don't know… maybe I should go after them."

"Yea, okay, and leave me here, all by myself… don't worry about me, eh?" Ron said rather sarcastically.

The sarcasm missed Hermione, "You are right, I should go after them. See you later Ron."

"No I was… Hermione," Ron cried out in vain, "Oh well I'll be fine."

* * *

Ginny stared at the darkness before her; she did not know how she got here. She had taken a step forward as the cave dissolved before her. She sensed movement somewhere in the darkness. 

"Harry?" she called hopefully. No one answered. A shape emerged out of the shadows. Ginny strain to see as the shape became sharper. Ginny looked at the now cleared man. She couldn't breath.

"Hello Ginerva Weasely,"

"Tom…"

* * *

Harry tried for the fifth time to stand up, each time without success. He now gave up and lay on the ground. He was still in the darkness. The golden skull was gone. He could really care less about that. Suddenly the view changed, Harry was the department of mysteries looking at the dueling Bellatrix and Sirius, The same duel that happened four years ago. Harry watched helpless as Bellatrix hit Sirius with the stunning the spell and Sirius felling through the veil. The scene stopped and rewound playing the duel again. Harry watched in horror as he saw his godfather died again and again. He closed his eyes but the image won't go away.

* * *

A/N: well? review! 


	12. Harry talking to himself

Harry Potter is not mine. etc...

* * *

"_Harry, what do you fear most?" Remus asked one evening after his defeat of Voldermort._

"_I don't know… dementors, maybe?" Harry said uncertainly._

"_But you are confident you can overpower them. Why are you still scared of it?" Remus asked again, "Better yet, what do feel when dementors are near?" _

"_I am not sure… I haven't seen a dementor for a very long time, and I am not looking forward to an encounter with it anytime soon," Harry said, "why are you asking this?"_

"_Oh, I happened to know that for some unknown reason, the ministry is creating a new weapon," Remus said._

"_And…?"_

"_I don't know why but according to records… it was commissioned by Malfoy Senior few years back," Remus answered, "it is supposed to be a boggart on steroids or something. I read the papers and I find it really disturbing as no spell can repel it."_

"_How does it work?" Harry asked curiously._

_Remus shifted uncomfortably, "Well, it is supposed to look into your past and learn all your fears. Not only that, it will glue the fears together to form an ultimate fear. The weapon can analyze your past experience with the fears and the most effective way to use it against you."_

"_Hah! I am the mighty wizard, I fear nothing!" Harry joked. _

"_Wait until you hear who got the prototype," Remus said, "Adolphus Lestrange, cousin and friend of Rodolphus Lestrange." _

"_Whatever, I won't let it see my fear. Yep, I know friggin' occumlecie or whatever hell the thing Snape tried to teach me."_

"_Oh? What's your fear?"_

"_Go away Remus!"_

"_HAH! Tell me little boy."_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes again. He didn't expect to see himself looking at him.

"_Who are you," Harry (1) asked. _

"_I am your inner thoughts. I have come to chat with. You know one could find talking to oneself could be rather helpful if one does not look like an idiot," Harry (2) said._

"_And you have come to talk about…?"_

"_Butterflies and pink bunnies," Harry 2 said with a straight face. _

_Harry 1 gave him a look._

"_Hey, what can you say? I am you. I came to talk to you about escaping this hell of a place," Harry 2 said. _

"_Yea… I am listening."_

"_Okay, let us gather our thoughts here. You saw the people and the things because you fear them, right?"_

_Harry 1 nodded. _

"_Therefore one could deduce that you are scared of the consequences of your actions."_

_Harry 1 said nothing. _

"_However, under the circumstances, one has to consider the "action. Both of us know that what was done was what must happen, right?"_

_Harry 1 nodded again. _

"_So the real question is: what is it you fear about those images?" Harry 2 said. _

"_I… don't know," Harry 1 said. _

"_You do know, I know because I am you. You are just too embarrassed to say it," Harry 2 said. _

"_Care to elaborate?" Harry 1 said. _

"_Fine, all your life you have never been loved. You have only received love from Sirius and Dumbledore. So, your fear is: You feared that you don't have the capability of returning their loves," Harry 2 said. _

"_So, what do I do now?"_

"_Cast away your fears and think of butterflies and pink bunnies. Bye," Harry 2 disappeared. _

* * *

For a moment, Harry actually thought of butterflies and pink bunnies; he caught himself and was rather red in the face. He thought about the interesting conversation he had with… himself. Cast away my fears? Harry thought. One person popped into his thinking, _Ginny. _He now had this mushy and dopey feeling. _Okay, um… yea, think about Ginny, eh… Ginny loves me, yea, um…, Harry thought was interrupted when images of the rape surfaced, barely, okay… I love Ginny… I love Ginny, lets it! Ginny, I can return her love._

Harry shouted out loud, "I love you Ginny!"

The world around him began to whirl. Moments later, he was in the cave before the opening.

"Hermione, it is great to see you!" Harry said, shaking her hand furiously.

Hermione gave Harry a look and said, "Why doesn't surprise me that you are acting more like the twins than Ron?"

Harry grinned, "Must be the Marauder blood in me. Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know, I assumed she was with you."

"Shit!" Harry turned around towards the opening. He saw the golden skull and shouted, _"ACCIO!"_ The skull flew toward him. Harry let in clatter on the ground before carefully wrapping it in his cloak. Ginny had appeared.

Harry quickly bent down to examine her. Shock, mostly, Harry mused, he could see no physical harms. Harry slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

Harry picked up the skull and said, "Get Ron, we getting the hell out!"

It wasn't until Harry had arrived at his place did he realize they had forgotten Dean.

* * *

AN:

Please review. I have friggin' eighte review (those who reviewed were awesome) and i have seen stories with one chapter getting friggin' 52 reviews.

See? i am a lost case, so review now for the sake of my sanity.


End file.
